


Father's Day Fiasco

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Poltergeist: The Legacy
Genre: Bad Cooking, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Biting my tongue, I survey the damage in my kitchen.  To say that it looks like an explosion happened is an understatement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father's Day Fiasco

**Author's Note:**

> Date in Calendar: 19 June 2016  
> Fandom: _Poltergeist: the Legacy_ / _Light, Water, Muses_  
>  Pairing: Alex/Rachel  
> Rating: PG [language]  
> Word Count: 709  
> Summary: Biting my tongue, I survey the damage in my kitchen. To say that it looks like an explosion happened is an understatement.  
> Spoilers: This is a canon-divergent post-series AU, so just consider the entire series up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Advertisement: Part of the [FSAC:DD16](http://fsac.shatterstorm.net/sum2016/)
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is an original work of amateur fiction, and is written purely for the private entertainment of P:TL fans. This story is no way affiliated with Trilogy, MGM Worldwide Television or the Sci-Fi Channel. The characters are their property, and this story is not meant to infringe upon the copyrights of MGM, Trilogy, or anybody else who owns an interest in "Poltergeist: the Legacy".
> 
> Author's Notes: I miss writing for my girls. I think I need to schedule a full series rewatch later this year to find some new things to write about again. Anyone interested in joining me? I also need to find a new prompting community to get me back into writing for them more often.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as always…
> 
> Beta: [](http://shatterpath.livejournal.com/profile)[**shatterpath**](http://shatterpath.livejournal.com/), because she knows these ladies almost as well as I do…

(06-15-08)

"If you say one word, Alexandra Moreau, I swear that I'll lose my temper."

Biting my tongue, I survey the damage in my kitchen. To say that it looks like an explosion happened is an understatement. There are dirty dishes covering every surface, often sitting in a pile of goo that I don't even want to try to figure out. Dusty flour hangs in the air, making it an adventure to breathe, and I'd rather not talk about what's dripping from the ceiling.

"Seriously, Alex," she replies, "just turn around and go back outside with Michael and the kids. Do _not_ let her in here until I've cleaned up."

"All right, my love, but on one condition." I grin when she quirks a brow at me, looking far too much like she's swallowing back a scream. "You tell me the story of what happened when all is said and done."

"Fine," she says, throwing up her hands in defeat, but I can see a faint smile on her lips. "And your little prince needs a talking to, no matter how good his intentions are."

That gets my attention. Michel has always been her little prince, her shadow, possibly even her soulmate. They've been inseparable since the moment I gave birth to him. And it gives me an idea. With a nod in her direction, I head back outside to where Michael and Jo are playing with the kids.

"Hey, Michael. What do you think of having a whole Father's Day with your son?"

She quirks a brow, but nods anyway. "I think I would love that, Alex. But only if he wants to, as well." She turns to Michel, who is currently sitting in Jo's lap with a juice box. "What do you say, _mon fils_? Would you like to spend the night with me and your other siblings?"

Michel nods and squirms to get off Jo's lap, coming over to hug me. "It's okay? You and _Maman_ will be okay?"

"We will be fine, Michel. How about you stay out here and play while I go get you an overnight bag of your things, okay?"

He grins and sloppily kisses my cheek before going back to snuggle in Jo's lap to finish his juice box.

*****

By the time we get the kitchen cleaned up, Michael and Jo are ready to leave with the kids to stay in the other half of the duplex that Anastasia and Tessa own. They take Kat back into town so she can get back to the dorm for her summer school classes starting up in the morning. I send Rachel out to say goodbye to our boy, grinning as they shared a sweet moment together. No matter what he does, Rachel can never stay mad with him for long. We then make sure Rose is with Dace and her clan.

"So, we've got the house all to ourselves for the night. You gonna tell me that story?" I ask as we settle in the tub for a nice long soak.

She sighs, the sound morphing into a soft chuckle as she leans back into me. "Michel wanted to make a cake for Michael, a Father's Day treat."

"But he and I already picked out a cake that we ate."

"I know, but he decided he wanted to make one, too. Somehow, in the process of mixing up the cake, he added both Diet Coke and Mentos without my knowledge."

My laughter is long and loud, echoing in the room, and she joins me soon enough. "Oh god! And then it exploded everywhere?" When she nods, I pull her closer for a tender kiss.

"The second it started getting out of hand, he grabbed a juice box and tore out of here like his pants were on fire. Of course, the fact that I was swearing a bit didn't help matters."

"Well, we've cleaned up and Michael is none the wiser, unless our son decides to confess." That makes me laugh again. "But let's not worry about that now. Right now, this is about you and me, and I think you deserve a little pampering, my love."

"I knew there was a reason I love you so much, Alex."

"I love you, too."


End file.
